You Will Survive
by Hippiechic81
Summary: JJ is still upset after reading the file on Askari. Reid offers to drive her home and ends up helping her confront her feelings. This leads to the beginning of true healing


You Will Survive

**Hey guys, This idea came to me after watching Forever People. I hated to think of JJ driving herself home when she was so upset. So here is my take on what happen after she left that office. Please read and review! Hope you like it! I don't own CM I just borrowed the characters.**

JJ took a deep breath and walked out to the bullpen to gather her things. She was Surprised to see someone else there.

"Spence, what are you still doing here? I thought you had already left."

Reid gave a tentative smile and said,

"I decided to wait and see if you'd like a ride home."

JJ avoided Reid's gaze and walked quickly to her desk.

"That's really sweet of you,but it's not necessary."

Reid knew she was trying not to show how upset she really was and he wasn't about to give in so easily. he walked up next to her and gently touched her shoulder but backed off when he felt her jolt at his touch. He let out a sigh before speaking again softly.

"I believe it is. Jayje, look at you! You're shaking and not focusing. It's not safe for you to drive right now."

JJ turned to him with cold eyes and said in a harsh near whisper,

"Don't you Dare tell me what I should and shouldn't do right now! You do NOT know what I'm going through!" With that she picked up her bag and started to stalk out of the bullpen. Reid followed her out.

"Maybe your right." The tone of his voice made JJ stop and turn around,staring at him, Waiting for him to go on. He lead her in to an empty interrogation room for privacy and then he did continue.

"Maybe you're right. I DON'T know what you are going through!" said Reid, "but that doesn't me that I don't care. That I can't be there for you. You aren't the only one who's gone through things, Jennifer!" The use of her full name and the harshness of his voice brought tears to her eyes. When Reid saw this, he softened his tone and continued.

"I'm sorry I ever said that what you are feeling is textbook. It's not. Everyone is different and deals with grief and pain differently. With Henkel I turned to drugs. I happen to believe you are stronger than that. Look at how far you've come already!" Reid was talking extremely fast which often happened when he was excited. JJ was just shaking her head with tears running down her face. When Reid finally stopped talking she shook her head again and said in a broken whisper,

"No. No, Spence. I'm NOT strong. I'm broken. LOOK at me! Askari took almost everything from me. My resolve, my confidence, my baby." The last words were barley audible. She paused a minute and then continued.

"He won't let me go, Spence! Askari Won't stop haunting me until he taking everything from me. My Job, My team. My Family. My Life! He will NEVER go away!"

"No,JJ!", Reid said firmly.

"He has Not broken you yet and he Won't! I won't let that happen! Will won't let that happen! You have us. You have the team and Emily and you have Henry."

JJ looked up at Reid sadly and said,

"Sometimes I think you would all be better off without me."

"JJ don't say that! If you believe that then, He wins! You can't let him win! That is the ultimate revenge. For you to let go and Not let him keep his hold on you. You have So much love in your life! Hold on to the love! It's bigger than the anger or fear!"

JJ shook her head slowly.

"I can't." she said softly and looked down at the floor so she couldn't see his eyes.

"YES! You can! JJ I already see parts of you that are still you. He HASN'T taken a lot of what makes you our JJ. You are still caring and compassionate and determined!" He walked over to her and gently grasped her shoulders, trying to anchor her to the present.

"JJ look at me." He put a hand under her chin and she slowly raised her head and met his eyes. When he had her complete attention, he spoke again.

"I know how it feels to be scared that you will never be the same person again and that everything you knew has been stripped away. Believe me I know! I'm not going to lie and say that things will go back to the way the were. Things do change and experiences will change your life. You can either choose to give up or let the experiences help you grow! I know you,Jayje, and I believe this experience will eventually make you stronger. I also believe that the core things that make you who you are will never be taken away. I understand that you feel all alone right now but Please Believe me when I say you are NOT alone. I love you! Everyone on the team loves you and most important, Will and Henry love you! We are all here for you and we won't let you go!"

At that, JJ completely broke down. Reid let go of her shoulders and pulled her as close as he could. They stood like that for about ten minutes with her sobbing on his shoulder and him gently rocking her. When JJ finally reduced to sniffles, she pulled away from Reid who found a box of kleenex on the table and handed some to JJ. She dried her tears and looked up with a small smile.

"Thanks,Spence."

"For what?" he asked.

JJ put a hand on his cheek and replied, "For being you. Please don't ever change. I love you just as you are!"

Reid smiled back. "That's one thing I CAN promise! Now will you let me take you home? I can take you now and pick you up for work tomorrow."

JJ hesitated for a moment and then nodded. JJ picked up her bag and then followed Reid out of the room. Both were quiet and contemplative on the drive back to JJ's. When they arrived, Reid turned to her and took her hand. When she looked at him, he said,

"Remember, JJ, you will survive!"

JJ wrapped him in another big hug, kissed his cheek, and got out of the car.

"Thanks again,Spence! I'm so lucky to have a friend like you."

JJ walked up to her house, turned around and gave Reid one more little wave before he drove off and she turned around and walked inside. First she went to Henry's room. Even though the little guy was fast asleep she gently picked him up and rocked him. She needed this time with her little boy. As she put him back down he stirred a little bit and mumbled, " Love you,mamma."

JJ wiped away a stray tear and said, "Mamma loves you too, Little Man." She gently kissed his forehead and headed to her own room. Will was already in bed when she got there. JJ quietly got ready for bed and climbed in beside Will. The movement woke him and he said "Cher,"

JJ curled into him and said, "Hold me, will. Hold me and don't let go." Will immediately wrapped his arms around his wife and held on tight!

"Cher are you alright?" he asked,concerned. JJ shook her head.

"Not yet." she said.

"Not yet. But I will be." And then JJ knew she would. It would take time but she would come out on the other side, stronger than before. JJ would survive!


End file.
